Born Fighting, Lived Loving, Died Brave
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: A one-shot of Arrow's funeral. A...bittersweet ending. I hope you like. Please rate and review. :)


**Felt like it...I dunno.**

**Treasure Planet belongs to Disney, anything else is mine.**

* * *

Amelia looked at herself up and down in the mirror, feeling utterly sorrowful. She adjusted the high collar and gloves of her funeral uniform, eyes as dry as the day he died.

Satisfied with her thoroughly somber appearance, Amelia exited her small one roomed studio to the metal platform and stairs that led to the wooded walk of her medium sized settlement on the Cresentia Spaceport. There were few people out this day, adding to Amelia's already dim mood.

She slowly walked down the steps, her heels making a dull clang. The sound echoed through her body and into her heart, ringing her very soul. Her feet had never felt so heavy, her head so foggy, her life so...gone. It was enough he had died, but need they remind her of it?

She registered nothing as she walked. People waved and smiled, said hello's and how-do-you-do's, they gave her funny looks when the normally polite captain just ignored them and stared on. This all swept over her head as she retraced some of her best memories...

* * *

_"Steady, steady, there you go. Close one eye, lift it up...a wee bit more-there! Perfect!" Samuel Arrow smiled at his young student._

_Amelia returned the smile slightly, then returned her focus to the target before her. Breathing deeply and slowly like he'd taught her. She'd get it. He believed she would._

_She pulled the trigger._

_Bulls eye._

* * *

Her pace quickened. She entered the crowded trading areas, bumping into traders, merchants and travelers.

"Hey!"

"Watch it lady!"

"Doncha' know howta' walk woman?!"

She was deaf to comments, deaf to the noise, deaf to everything. She glanced to the side, seeing a cadet hugging their mother. They looked so happy...

* * *

_Amelia wearily staggered down the gangplank, her sack of things slung over her shoulder. She ignored the pain from the blistering, bleeding burn covering the right side of her body from torso to thigh. She'd done it. She'd passed._

_Reaching the port, she looked out for the people she most hoped to see. They approached her from behind._

_"What is your rank?"_

_Came the cool, emotionless voice. Amelia turned and smiled at the sight of her father and mother. She hugged them, both going stiff._

_"Mama, Papa! I passed! I passed!" She exclaimed joyfully, doing a little dance._

_"Your father asked you a question." Said her mother, firmly clutching the long ribbon of her bonnet. She gave her the stern glare she'd worn since Amelia was a kit._

_Amelia lowered her ears slightly and then turned to her father. "My rank is Lieutenant."_

_Her father's face turned down in a disappointed frown. "That isn't Captain."_

_"B-But it's close, Papa!" Amelia said, trying to be optimistic. It did nothing, as always._

_Her mother sniffed, "how unfortunate, Amelia. We expected better of you."_

_"I'm in the top five Mama!" Amelia looked between them desperately. "Doesn't that count for anything?"_

_"Lieutenant isn't Captain." Her father said coldly._

_"But I tried!" Amelia wailed._

_"Tsk, tsk. Whining like a kit. You're more pathetic than I thought." Her father shook his head, grabbing her face with one of his large, weatherworn hands. "A Smollett does not _try_, a Smollett succeeds! You haven't succeeded, so therefore you are not a Smollett!"_

_Amelia looked terrified as he let go, taking out his hanker chief and wiping his hand of imaginary filth._

_"But I...t...tried..." She whispered, her posture deposing itself to a slouch, ears folded down, looking up at her father with big, sad eyes._

_"As I said, Amelia, a Smollett does not try, they succeed." Her father took her mother's hand, glancing over._

_"You are of age and have the availability to get a job. You are no longer welcome to our home." Amelia's mother didn't look phased by the tears welling up in her daughter's eyes. "Get whatever is left in your room by tomorrow evening."_

_Her parents turned and started walking away, her father pausing and peering over his shoulder at the girl, who had been standing tall and proud, now sulking like a weakling-nothing but a kitten, a useless whelp._

_"Contact us when you make something useful of yourself." He yelled to her, causing some bystanders to stare._

_Unforgiving and uncaring, Amelia's parents continued on their way, not even looking like they intended to glance back._

* * *

Amelia was shaken from this horrid memory by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, seeing Arrow's nephew, Onyx. She observed the area around her, finding it to be an old picnicking spot she, Arrow, and his family would commonly visit when they had the time.

"Come on Aunt Amelia...I'll help you."

Amelia looked up again at Onyx, who gave her a tenderly kind smile. She simply nodded. Onyx took her by her arm and led her through Cresentia. Amelia sighed, realizing how much the boy looked like his uncle. Onyx was as tough, brave and true as Arrow had been. It seemed to run in the family. When she'd delivered the dreadful news to the family, Onyx was the only one who didn't cry, despite being very close to his uncle. Amelia only wished she had as clear a head as him.

They arrived at the grave, which was set off a bit remotely on the grounds of the Intersteller Naval Academy where Arrow used to teach. He'd requested no ceremony, just a burial. "Needn't drag it on," he'd said. It was simply a white marble stone with SAMUEL L. ARROW engraved, along with his birth, supposed death date, and the inscription "BORN FIGHTING, LIVED LOVING, DIED BRAVE".

Only a few people surrounded the grave. There was a priest, a couple colleges of Arrow's, his sister, her husband, and her two children, then Arrow's own wife and children. Amelia steadily paced over beside Annie, his wife. She was in custom widows attire of a black dress and sort of ridiculous head covering Amelia never understood. She held Sierra, her and Arrow's youngest child, on her hip. Sierra was bawling into her mothers shoulder. Fourteen year old Beth, her brown hair tied back with a depressingly black ribbon, stared blankly at the ground. Clause, being the eldest at 20, stood with his arm around her shoulders, obviously trying his best not to cry. Seeing them made Amelia feel more and more like she shouldn't have come. She could have just stayed home and wallowed in her grief instead of adding it to this lot's already heavy load...

Amelia absently patted Annie's shoulder in a vain attempt to comfort as the priest, once noting that everyone was present, began reading a passage from the bible. Amelia's mind wandered once again on the best friend she'd ever had...

* * *

_Amelia had been terrified when her parents left her alone. She didn't know what to do-she didn't even have a job! Just a defined rank..._

_That was when Arrow approached her, congratulating her, telling her she was brilliant, amazing, brave. She'd never smiled more in her life._

_Arrow took her home that day. They collected her things the day after and she stayed with him, six year old Clause, and pregnant Annie for three weeks. Arrow landed her a job as Lieutenant on a ship that did monthly cargo transports. He started her career. It expanded. Within three years she'd reached First Mate, which was revolutionary for a man or woman her age._

_She then went on a voyage with a man. This man didn't see her success, all he saw was her beauty...he saw she was naïve...vulnerable..._

_That man was later found dead. From how well she served on the voyage despite the circumstances, and from pity, she was given the position of Captain. Arrow became her First Mate almost immediately, earning mocking from other men his age for working for such a young woman. He never regretted it. Arrow endured all the teasing and insults and stood by Amelia's side, using his wisdom to help her._

_When Amelia, tired of the bureaucracy of the Navy, resigned at the age of twenty six, Arrow was right beside her, surprising himself with his readiness to leave the organization that he had served and that had served him in turn for so long..._

_They traveled, independent, happy, depending on each other through the many voyages they set out on._

_Then the supernova..._

_"All accounted for Mr. Arrow?..." She perked her ears and looked around. "Mr. Arrow?"_

_Scroop, stepping towards her delicately with the hat in his hands. A lump formed in Amelia's throat. It took all her effort to silently choke it down._

_"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost..." Scroop's eyes moved to Jim. "His lifeline was not secure."_

_Amelia took the hat, finding she couldn't cry. She couldn't do anything but glare accusingly at the young boy who had done nothing. While he scrambled to prove himself not guilty, she fought to keep from collapsing. The boy found nothing. Amelia gave a speech best she could and headed up to her stateroom, her feet steel that tried to drag her to the floor._

_She'd lost her teacher, her mentor, her First Mate, and her best friend._

* * *

Amelia was being tapped on the shoulder again. It was Onyx.

"Aunt Amelia...it's over." He said quietly.

She glanced around, finding everyone else to have gone. Flowers and a card from little Sierra sat by the grave. Rain started falling, smearing the picture Sierra had drawn of her father holding hands with her and her mother, a halo over his head.

"So it 'tis..." Amelia murmured, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Onyx asked kindly, hand resting on Amelia's upper arm.

"Whot? Oh, no, no...I'll be fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Onyx, I'm sure."

Amelia forced a weak smile, something she hadn't done in so long the action hurt her cheeks.

"Well...alright." Onyx nodded a few times and kissed her cheek, walking down the hill with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Amelia rubbed her face and looked at the grave. She hesitated a moment before kneeling down beside it. She took the flowers and arranged them to protect the card from smearing anymore and then placed a hand on each side of the tombstone, digging around in her mind for something to say. Was there anything to say? Did she have a message? No, she didn't. A few more moments thought reminded her she had a gift, though.

Amelia gradually moved her hands and unclasped the necklace she'd worn under her uniform for the last 10 years, given to her by Arrow. It was a simple silver chain with a steel anchor that had a rose entwined with it hanging in all its copper and silver glory.

* * *

_"You're tough like the anchor, but sweet like the rose."_

_"What of the thorns, Arrow?"_

_"That? That's the surprises you have in you that decide to pop out and prick us all now and then."_

* * *

Amelia breathed through her nose. "Well here's another surprise for you, Arrow."

She hung the necklace off one of the upturned edges of the tomb stone. He'd given her the necklace at the beginning, she decided it most appropriate she give it back in the end. She shakily got to her feet and wiped off the mud from her knees. She turned to leave, her eyes catching the sight of something she never expected.

There stood Arrow, looking shimmery and rather radiant, wearing his First Mate's uniform. He grinned and raised his hand to his forehead, saluting her.

"There's no finer captain in this, or any galaxy." His voice floated over, ringing this phrase through Amelia's ears. She immediately felt calm and at ease; like she'd eaten a spoonful of honey.

Amelia half-knowingly raised her hand in a return salute and said "at ease, Mr. Arrow."

Arrow lowered his hand and relaxed his posture slightly, still grinning. Amelia just gazed at him as he slowly faded away into nothing. Amelia calmly turned around, looking for him. He was no where near the grave. She did notice something though. The necklace was gone, its imprint on the tombstone where it had laid against the marble.

Amelia stared for a good 10 minutes, comprehending what just happened. Then, slowly but surely, she smiled, warmly and happily. Amelia turned back around and headed down the hill.

* * *

Yup so there it is. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. :)


End file.
